


Lost Generation

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: All ends in cuddles, Annabeth doesn't like it, F/M, MY BABIES, Percy watches reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Lost Generation by Rizzle Kicks. Percy watches reality TV until Annabeth comes in and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Generation

Switch on the TV  
They keep it real  
But not in that way  
I turn the channel  
And just see somebody's life displayed  
Awkward pauses and dodgy moments  
I smile it keeps me sane  
Reality TV is morphine  
Give me that now let me ease the pain  
-  
Percy was lounging on the couch, watching some reality show or other where a bunch of plastic people tottered around, arguing and making out. Annabeth hated programmes like these, but sometimes Percy needed the dullness of it to keep him sane in the middle of all the fighting and monsters. After he'd finished battling a god, he needed someone complaining about how their boyfriend was on drugs and didn't love her enough (although Percy found the arguments about parents a bit unsettling because of the usual demigod parent problems). It was amusing to see how petty other people's problems were, and to occasionally wish they were his own. And then Annabeth would come down and he'd change the channel and act as if he was fully engrossed in the programme about the depreciation of the mark in Weimar Germany. (Sometimes it would land on some architectural programme like Grand Designs or similar which would win him points and cuddles with Annabeth as she sat down to watch it with him.)  
-  
I said I'm living in a  
Lost generation  
I said I'm living in a  
Lost generation  
I've got my heart  
I found my soul  
I'm living, I'm living life man  
-  
Although he usually enjoyed people's blown-out-of-all-proportion highly-exaggerated rows, today Percy couldn't help feeling a little sad that this was what a lot of people his age were doing now - not a majority, just a lot. They all seemed so lost. Then Annabeth traipsed down the stairs and Percy flicked over to a programme about a battle during World War II and Annabeth settled down to watch it with him and Percy smiled, placated. Annabeth was his heart and soul and as long as he had her, he was living (no matter how many gods, titans or monsters tried to change that).


End file.
